Aftershock
by Apollo Child1512
Summary: Finding out that a group of ninja terrorists are after you is hard to digest, having to leave your family and home to keep them safe is a painful but necessary move, for Sachiko and Takara life is just e two friends find new roles in Konoha making friends as they go, but when tragedy strikes the girls are left shaken to the core and struggling with the fatal outcome.


A/N My first ever Naruto fanfiction I have it posted on other sites as well (as a precaution)

Chapter 1: I Don't Play Ninja

Sunrise over Yukigakure all is quiet in the house of merchant Shikari Mesuji, except for one member of the family. Shikari Hikaru snickered as he crept up to his sister's bedroom door. _I'll get her this time. _Hikaru raced over to her bed kunai over his head. Takara shot up snatched his wrist and pinned him to the ground with his own knife against his throat. "Nee-chan, it's me, Hikaru!" Takara took a breath before releasing him, "What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" Takara scolded.

"I-I just wanted to play ninja." Takara stood and shook her head.

"Hikaru, I don't play ninja, I am one. And you should never sneak up on a ninja unless you have a death wish, especially not a new chuunin." She muttered walking off to the bathroom. "Put my kunai back where you found it and stay out of my stuff!" _Those two they never learn._ Takara showered quickly and put on her clothes and ninja gear. She went through a mental checklist. _Shuriken holster, check, senbon, check, kunai, paper bombs and wire, check, check and check._ Takara nodded to herself and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Her mother Midori was standing over the stove stirring a pot of miso. "Mom, I'm leaving!" she called.

"Not without eating you're not." Midori replied turning towards her. Takara sighed, "Mom, I've got a summons from the daimyo herself. When Kazahana-sama calls you come, besides, Sachiko got one too I was just gonna grab some dango on the way. "

Midori shook her head, "That's a three day walk you better get a move on."

"It's a three day walk for a _civilian._ See you soon!" Takara pecked her on the cheek and ran to put on her sandals. "Be careful!" Midori yelled as Takara stepped outside. "Aren't I always?" Takara whistled for her wolf, Akira who came bounding from the backyard. Takara swings onto her back "Alright, girl let's go."

**-{scene break}-**

Miyasaki Sachiko came bounding down the stairs to her mother holding out her traveling pack. "Takara's outside, go handle your business." Midori said with a smile. Sachiko kissed her cheek and ran out the backyard on the back of her tiger Samus.

"So, you ready for this, Sachi?" Takara asked.

"You know it." She replied with a smirk the two girls and their oversized pets tore off away from the Miyasaki compound waving and trading greetings with people they passed in the streets. They passed Takara's house waving at her siblings who stopped their game of ninja and waved back. Midori smiled at her daughter from the kitchen window. "She an odd one that girl." Metsuji whispered creeping up behind his wife.

"You can't help but love her for it." Midori replied as the form of the two teens disappeared into the horizon.

**-{scene break****}-**

The girls slowed their animals to a trot as the approached the gates where two chuunin were standing guard. "Can I see your papers?" Sachiko sighed recognizing one of their classmates from the academy.

"Here, Michio. Make it quick we don't have all day." Sachiko snapped.

"Whoa there hun, no need to get catty." Michio replied shooting Sachiko a wink. Sachiko groaned inwardly, of all the guys that could be flirting with her it had to be the biggest womanizer in the village.

"Look we have really important business with Kazahana-sama, so if everything's in order we'd like to leave." Takara said.

"Alright everything appears to be in order, have a safe trip." He turned to Sachiko "And when you get back I'd love to take you somewhere."

"Unless it's the ends of the Earth and you intend to stay there I'm gonna have to say no." Sachiko replied with a grimace. Michio's partner opened the gates and Akira and Samus took off. Once they were a safe distance away Takara brought Akira to a slow trot, Sachiko mimicking her actions.

"Did you have to be so mean about it?" Takara asked turning Akira south east.

"Well I'm not gonna go on a pity date with him like _you_ would." Sachiko snorted.

"I'm not saying date him _I_ sure wouldn't despite your accusations. I'm just saying there's a way to say no without seeming mean and stuck up." Takara countered.

Sachiko whipped her head towards her friend "I am _not_ stuck up, I have standards."

Takara raised her hand in a defensive gesture, "I'm just going off what other people have said, I know you have standards but be reasonable, no man is going meet your standards to the tee."

"Yeah, ok. So what do think the daimyo wants with us, I mean it has to be important to call on both of us." Sachiko muttered.

Takara shook her head, she knew Sachiko wasn't going to listen even if she was right, "Don't know, it must have something to do with, you know."

"Yeah, Kame has been acting up recently, I've been having terrible nightmares" Sachiko replied shaking her head as if trying to dislodge the memory.

Takara nodded in understanding, "Koori has been going stir-crazy for the past couple days. I've been having these strange dreams, it always starts with me in the dark and then these people come and they're wearing black cloaks with red clouds." Sachiko stared grimly ahead as Takara continued. "And they're staring at me but all I can see is their eyes, and their killer intent in so strong it makes me tremble and I get nauseous. I always wake up shaking and soaked in sweat."

"Mine are always about the village getting attacked and in the end our families.." Sachiko clenched her jaw struggling with her words. "In the end our families always die and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"Sachiko, our demons are giving us a warning but we can only do so much with the information we have." Takara whispered.

"I know, I know." She muttered wiping her eyes. "Come on, Taka. I wanna be at least halfway there before dark." Takara nodded and they travelled in silence for the next few hours.

When the sun began to set Takara turned to Sachiko, "I think we should stop here. Last thing we need is to be stumbling around in the dark." Sachiko nodded. Sachiko unstrapped their bags from their animals and set them at the base of the tree where Takara was setting up the tent. When they were done dark had fallen, they didn't risk a fire and ate ration bars. Akira and Samus were given half-pound bags of jerky and bowls of lukewarm water. Akira lay to the right of the tent grumbling unhappily.

"Oh don't be a baby, you should know what to expect on a mission." Takara scolded the wolf who huffed in response. "I'll take first watch." Takara said climbing up the tree around which they'd set up camp.

Once she settled on a high branch she popped a soldier pill and cast a genjutsu. The casual observer would see Takara dozing beside her wolf one would have to look closer to tell it was an illusion. Satisfied she leaned back against the trunk of the tree she closed her eyes pushing her chakra out she could feel Sachiko's chakra warm and calm as well as that of Samus and Akira. She pushed her chakra out further pressing against the illusion, fine tuning it and then did a casual sweep of the area before she stopped and suppressed her chakra. The soldier pill would keep her up for a few hours she sat thinking about everything she and Sachiko talked about. What if someone was after their families? She thought about Hikaru and Rini, there was no way she could let anything happen to them. Takara sighed and closed her eyes sending out another small amount of her chakra. She froze when she came across two foreign signatures about ten feet from the camp. Takara's eyes flew open, the killer intent rolling off them was incredible as were their chakra reserves. Takara cursed under her breath and did an owl call, two hoots beat and another hoot, a warning. Takara held back a sigh of relief when Sachiko answered. She shifted into a crouch as the chakra signatures got closer and closer, peering between the branches. "You can drop the silly genjutsu now." Takara's eyes widened. _This is at least a high chuunin level genjutsu it shouldn't be that easy to see through._ Takara heaved a sigh performing a series of hand signs "Alright, you got me. Now who are you and what do you want?" She asked using auditory genjutsu to throw her voice. The people stepped into moonlight and Takara's blood ran cold, there were two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds. Takara kept her chakra hidden and tried to reign in her racing heart. She could see them standing at the edge of the small clearing, a man with black hair and blood red eyes. _Uchiha…don't look in his eyes, girl!_ A voice snarled in Takara's head. Takara quickly shifted her gaze from the Uchiha to his companion. The other man had blue skin, feral eyes and sharp teeth; he greatly resembled the sharks she's seen in books. Takara was seriously worried about the giant sword on his back.

"Who we are doesn't matter as for what we want. We want what's sealed inside you." The Uchiha stated coldly. Sachiko emerged from the tent looking pissed off.

"Oh boy, killing two birds with one stone we were gonna come after you next!" By now Akira and Samus were flanking Sachiko and both were on edge; Samus baring his teeth while Akira was snarling with her guard hairs raised. _Prepare yourself these men are more powerful than anyone you've ever faced, stay on your guard and whatever you do don't look into his eyes. _Koori whispered in Takara's head. _Alright, I get it freaky eyes I don't want to look at 'em._ Takara steeled her nerves placing a kunai into her mouth holding it with her teeth. _I think that's the sharingan but the books never showed one like that._ "Sachiko, don't look that guy in the eyes no matter what!" Takara managed to growl out around the kunai. "Roger that. I'll handle shark-boy over here." She called back. "Oh goody someone wants to play." The shark-man muttered. Takara dispelled the auditory genjutsu and burst from her hiding spot flashing through hand signs. "Ice Style: House of Mirrors!" Takara shouted as she landed behind the black haired man slamming her hand into the ground. All around them sheets of ice rose creating a freezing cold funhouse of sorts they were followed by a thick mist. The man whirled around his red eyes seeking her out. "I'll ask you one more time, who are you?" Takara asked throwing her voice again.

"Where are you?" the man asked and was shocked when a chuckle ran through the air. The white haired girl appeared before him encased in a sheet of ice. "Here I am!" she cheered. Just as quickly as she appeared she disappeared and remerged behind him. "No wait I'm over here." The man dodged her senbon and whirled around as Takara's image appeared in every ice mirror, effectively surrounding him. "I am everywhere," the images all spoke with one voice. "But nowhere all at once." The images dissipated.

**-{scene break}-**

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sachiko shouted shooting flames at her opponent. "Man, I just had to deal with the fire user." The Shark man muttered dodging. "Samus, sic him!" She shouted. The tiger that had crept up behind him leapt at the man tackling him to the ground. Sachiko smirked. "Gotcha." Her eyes widened when she realized her feline partner was holding a log instead of a grown man. Sachiko flashed through hand signs, "Fire Style: Phoenix Embrace!" A burst of flame exploded behind Sachiko in the shape of a large bird. The fire bird's wings encircled her and the tiger in a wall of fire.

"Kisame! We've seen enough disengage!" the red eyed man yelled from where he stood dodging senbon.

"Right" the other man responded. Takara glared at her opponent.

"Leaving so soon? I thought we were having fun." She taunted when he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of birds. _Genjutsu!? But I never looked in his eyes._ As quickly as they came they were gone.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sachiko seethed.

"I know." Takara muttered angrily.

"They were just feeling us out." Sachiko growled.

Takara huffed, "Come on let's get going before they come back with friends." They quickly packed and departed. Hidden in the trees the men watched as the girls scampered off.

"We'll at least we have an idea of what we're dealing with." The man called Kisame supplied.

"I suppose. But I get the feeling they were holding back." replied his red eyed partner.

Kisame turned towards him, "But so we were we-Hell I didn't even attack the girl! Besides they're just a couple chuunin that shouldn't be that difficult for S-rank like us."

The red eyed man rose from his perch as the girls moved further from his sight, "You'd better be right, because they know we're after them now and they'll be on their guard."

**-{scene break}-**

Having run through the night the group tiredly shuffled to the gates of the snow capital. Takara flashed the guards their papers and they were handed off to an armed escort who delivered them to the daimyo. When the doors to Kazahana-sama's office swung open the girls performed standing bows both knew they had no chance of getting up if they went to their knees.

"My someone is lacking in the etiquette department, but considering how exhausted you both look, I suppose I can pardon it." The daimyo muttered chuckling.

"My sincerest apologies Kazahana-sama, but could you cut to the chase, we've had a long and utterly terrifying night." Sachiko shot back.

The daimyo smirked, "As you may have guessed what you are here to discuss is of utmost importance. You are both aware of what lies within you correct?" Both girls nodded.

"Are you also aware of the raw power the demons sealed within you possess?" The woman asked.

Again the girls nodded. "Good. That means you are also aware that there are some people in this world who would want to possess that power themselves, people who would go to any length to reach that goal."

"Oh you mean like the two guys who attacked us last night?" Takara muttered irritated.

"You were attacked?" the daimyo asked.

"Yeah by these creeps in black robes." Sachiko added in.

The daimyo's eyes widened and she gestured towards one of the jonin guards at the door. The man walked over and she whispered in his ear he nodded bowed and left the room. He returned with an old man with bushy white hair and a blonde teen in an orange tracksuit. The older man turned towards Sachiko and Takara, "Ladies my name is Jiraiya and this is Naruto, we have some information that just might help you."


End file.
